K-I-S-S-I-N-G (Re-Write)
by ironicallyScrewed
Summary: Karkat as a birthday, you're invited. (Tavros x Reader)


IS reluctantly brings you a re-write of an old fan fiction; K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Notes To Remember  
[FN] = First Name  
[LN] = Last Name  
[NN] = NickName

"Big" Changes Have Been Made

Enjoy!

Your Name is [FN] [LN]. You are a human of- actually who cares how old you are? That's not really important. What is important is that you are on your way to a wriggling day party for a certain Vantas. You have no idea why they are celebrating- maybe because Dave had told them about how humans celebrated. Terezi seemed pretty interested in the idea, so you suppose this is her doing.

You are currently marching your butt over to Terezi's hive-which gave you even more reason to believe the Libra planned this- with a gift held firmly in your hands. You had no clue what to get the Cancer- seeing as you weren't particularly close to him- so you just grabbed a bunch of treats and shoved them in a box. Surely he would like sweets?

You find yourself spacing out, wondering if the Nubby horned troll likes sweets. So it was no surprise when-because of your place of mind- you jump after a hand touches your shoulder.  
You whirl around to see the one and only Eridan Ampora. You can honestly say you are surprised to see him- he usually doesn't leave his island save for lusus hunting. Or so you've heard.  
"Jesus fuck Eridan!" You exclaim, before turning around to grab the box you had dropped. "You nearly scared the shit of me."  
The Ampora simply shrugged and began walking away. What a dick!  
You sigh as you **watch** him walk off- kind of hoping he'll trip on his cape. He doesn't.  
You roll your eyes and **continue** off to the rest of the route to Terezi's house.

This Sucks

You didn't even need to knock before the door was yanked **open** , revealing one (1) Terezi Pyrope, **signature** grin planted on her face.  
"[NN]!" She exclaims, backing away to let you enter the room. Oh dear god, why was the first room in her house so bright and colorful? Your eyes where burning out of your skull- you're going to go blind and die!  
"Wow. You sure are dramatic." Terezi mutters, bunching her lips up onto one side of her face. You suppose you accidentally said that out loud.  
Terezi lets out a sigh, then smiles again. "C'mon [NN], the party's in the back!"

The teal blood leads you through her hive and into a less colorful room, where you manage to see Vriska, Feferi, Dave, John, Jade, Terezi (duh) and Sollux. You must be a little early. To your surprise you also see Eridan, too. You make a mental note to "spill" some punch on him later.  
You drop your gift off with the pile of all the others (someone must have gotten him a few different ones, the pile was too big to have only one from everyone here), and turn around to look for someone to hang out with.  
A smile breaks out on your face as you spot your favorite disabled troll, and you make your way over.

"Hey Tav!" You greet, wrapping your arms around him from behind. You tend to greet him like this, seeing as hugs from the front, you found, are incredibly **awkward**.  
"Oh!" He exclaims, jumping a bit. You guess he didn't notice you.  
You let go and move in front of him, laughing a little because of his scare.  
"O-oh.. Hey, [FN]." He returns your greeting, seeming to have calmed himself down.  
"How's the party been so far..?"

Time Skip Cuz Im Lazy

You aren't sure how long you had been talking to Tavros, but during that time Gamzee had shown up, Equius had come with Nepeta and left alone, Eridan had left soon after Equius (hmm... Suspicious.), Kanaya had brought in Karkat- with a little help from Rose, John had gone, Aradia brought a gift and said that she'd "love to stay, but has some important business to attend to", and Karkat was just now leaving, with a little help from Sollux.  
The birthday boy is going, but you are sure the party will continue.

You are now all sitting in a circle, playing truth or dare. Kanaya had said she didn't really want to play, so instead she sat cuddling with Rose. Vriska's arguing with Terezi, who has a sleeping Nepeta curled up to her side. Tavros sat between you and Gamzee- both of which had helped move him from his chair to the ground. Dave and Jade sat next to each other, Jade chattering endlessly and Dave stared across at Feferi, giving subtle motions for help.

It's Gamzee's turn, and he chose dare. He was dared to reveal the deepest secret he knows, and it must relate to Tavros because he's staring at him guiltily.  
Tavros is staring back, you assume his eyes are saying "don't you dare", or something of the like.  
Of course, Gamzee dares, and then states the deepest secret he knows.  
"Tavbro loves [FN]." He mumbles- everyone hears it.  
Tavros's face is going bronze with what is likely both embarrassment and anger. You can feel your own face going red, too.

You turn to Tavros, opening your mouth to speak, but before you can say anything Nepeta and Vriska begin the most childish taunt you can think of. (How Nepeta had managed to wake up in time to sing along, you had no idea.)

"[FN] and Tavros sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The two chant. You feel mildly surprised that Vriska is one participating in this, but then, it's bothering Tavros so at the same time you're not.

Tavros is visibly angry at this point, jaw tense and teeth clenched. This was something new to you.

You look at Tavros, then at Vriska and Nepeta. This was just cruel. Quickly, you stand up and grab Tavros. You manage to pick him up, and quickly scurry out of the hive. You can't exactly climb onto the forest floor below, with Tavros in your arms, so instead you manage to fit both of you onto one of the thicker branches that Terezi's hive sat upon.

"So.. was Gamzee serious? Do you.. really like me?" You ask quietly, blushing and staring at the branch the two of you sat upon for the most part, your gaze occasionally flicking up to look at Tavros.

You listen as he searches for words, but comes up with nothing and instead settles for a small nod, confirming that he does, in fact, like you.

You couldn't help but grin at this, looking up with a still-red face. Out of the corner of your eye, you spot most of the people from inside coming out, Nepeta and Vriska at the front. You decide to take this opportunity.

"Vriska! Nepeta!" You call out to the two trolls, both of which look over at you.

"I get that you think you were teasing us, but I think you're wrong." You state loud, proud, staring both them in the eye (Alternating of course, you don't know of anyone who could stare TWO people in the eye at once.)

"ac looks af [FN] with confusion. What do you mean?" Nepeta questions, tilting her head as she stared between you and Tavros.

"I think.. you just predicted the **future**." You wink at Vriska- vision 8fold and all, you swear she can actually see the future,- before turning to Tavros.

"Can I kiss you?" You whisper, placing one hand gently upon the blushing low-bloods face. Which heats up even more, after this, causing you to smile a bit more.

He nods, and you lean in, placing the most gentle of kisses upon the bull-troll's surprisingly rough lips. Below you- or, more diagonal to you, really,- you can hear a few trolls whooping and hollering, and the childish chant has started up again, but your focus is almost entirely upon your favorite troll at the moment.

"I love you, Tavros." You murmur, staring the four-wheeled-device-bound troll gently in the eyes.

"I.. I love you too, [FN]."

This literally took me months to write because I couldn't give less of a shit, so forgive me if anything seems to change at some point.

In other news I may go back to reader-inserts for the sake of.. because. uhh. yeahhh. bye! plz ignore my old version of this now!


End file.
